one piece fan fiction draft
by seanzhong
Summary: just a draft to improve my writing skill
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"hey Luffy, after an hour we will arrive at new island." Nami thundered at Luffy. " But this island look strange, I think I get sick that I will die if I leave the boat." Usopp lets out gasp and puts her hands to the sides of his head. " So, Usopp stay to guard the boat, other follow me to explore this island." Luffy say. When they arrive at the island, Luffy landed on the island and Usopp see other people join the captain's group to explore the island, he pursed his lips and reach to large group " I think I am getting well, wait a moment!" With the laughing they start the new adventure.

This is an original island that huge plant and flower full of this land, the bole is huge like a building, because of the huge tree crown, look up the head they feel it is the night sky, but the beam awake them that they are in the forest. Suddenly Sanji turn his head to glance this area, for a moment he frown and pinch out the cigarette, the reason that make Sanji has a worried look is Zoro get lost. " Why he can get lost even follow us?" " The fool should be die." Sanji can not stop revile. " Do not worry, he would not die." Luffy break Sanji's chatter with smiling, this little trouble can not stop his step to the middle of the forest, he believe they will reunite in one place.

In other side, " I am surprised they can leave me." "Who!" Zero pick his swords and keep silence to hear the original of the sound, "Ping!" with a moment, he know he bounce something, he is aware of one thing that he is a cornered animal. But Zoro smile and think it a good chance to warm up, only actual combat can make me excited. "For kingdom!" with the slogan Zoro clench of his sword and ready to fight. But with some shadows, he find many small people with tail. " Who are your." Zoro ask, "we are 'Dong Dada', leave our kingdom or die." "oh, if you want me die, ask my sword first." " May be we can not fight you directly, but it not means we can not win this fight." one small people look different than other small people come out and wear the polish clothes and the cloak show he is the command of this army. Zoro still think how they begin attack, but suddenly the small army launch bullet, Zoro think this can not make any damage, he carve the bullet and want to catch the leader of this army to know the information about this island, but the bullet do not like normal bullet that cut to two part, this bullet diffuse a green gas, it is too late to level this area, Zoro cover his mouth but he for a moment, he lie and sleep. It is Zoro's shame that he defeat not because his ability, his self confident and underestimate the enemy lead to this shame.

Back to the group, they are in the middle of the forest, it is horrible than the outside of the forest. Because of the tree that huge than outside tree, no sunshine can cross the tree crown, it just like in the darkness. " I think we should stop this explore, your do not think the terrible thing will happened, it is possible to see the ghost in this area." " Hey, Usopp, if you alway say something like this, we will drop you and make you become the really ghost." Nami can not stand the Usopp's prate, so she sounds loud and indicate Usopp, with the flicker of her finger, Usopp know if he make Nami true anger, the result should be horrible than become ghost, so he stop talking and follow the group without say anymore. And in the deeper forest, with the sound that the Nami rebuked Usopp, there were several shadows began move, many eyes open with the green light, with the gasp, we know there will be a death match can not be avoid.

Back to the Zoro, he open his eye slowly and at first he see a dazzle sunshine, after he get back the feeling again, he see he is in a small village's square, the small building surround he, he look carefully and find some people hiding in the building to see this human, when they sight connect, they scared to close the window, but he know on the other side of the curtain, they still watch me. Then he look at his body, he was bind by the branch, he do not know why he can not flounce away, the medicative must be disappear. They are searching around all over his body, finally they make sure he can not resist. The command conduct the locale, this show one important person will come and bargain with he. Zoro relaxed and image what will happened in the next.

For a moment, there is a old man come in and all of other small man inclines the head, this old man wear a big and beautiful cape. He wear a sunglass and at the top of his head, a big crown is prominent, this crown may be a little small than his body. And another prominent element is his mustache, it is very long and bushy lock, it is snow white and each mustache is clearly to see, he go to the Zoro's head and say " My name is Gantchev, I am the king of the Dong Dada kingdom, it is many years later to resee the large human." " they never see the large people before, so at first they were scared you are the same as the other beast. So if you can help us, we can give you freedom and help you back to the beach." " If I pretend to obey, but after you release I can run away." Zoro laugh. " I know the true man never betray the promise, even his enemy." " I like you, I promise and hear the request you ask."

When they release Zoro, the Gantchev tell the Zoro the problem they want to Zoro help, they want to Zoro help them find the crosier that the only wish to avoid ruin. "It was lost for many years, but one day our sacrifice receive the oracle that it is in another world, and the portal is in the middle of the forest, the problem is there are many wild beast live in middle of the forest, we spend several group to find the crosier, but we can not see them again, we want you join our group to find the crosier and other companion." " it seems like a interesting trip, so when should I start this trip?" Zoro ask, " When the sunlight start again, you will start the journey." Gantchev answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the same time, Luffy and other people continue they forest explore. " Just walking is not interesting, maybe sing a song and have some fun?" Brook suggestion, "yeah, how the exploration without concert." Luffy answer and rise his hands, swing his body and continue to walk. Usopp and Chopper follow the captain Luffy to sing the song. Although the sound is clutter, but see their happier face and the dance body with strange acting that make every one laughing. Even Nami, in her mouth still chatter and her hand hold Usopp's arms to separate them apart, but her face is change, it is full of smile, do not like the begin that full of afraid and angry, wrinkly forehead and observe the danger from this area. But with the influence by the other partner, she open her heart and join them to have fun.

In other side, the loud sound enrage the animal that sleep in the center of the forest. And one small shadow rush to one side that is the side the Luffy's location. The other animal want to follow that small shadow, " Continue your sleep, kaku can beat the foolish explorer that want to steal my precious." an overcast sound suddenly emerge and surround, because of this sound, animal stop shout and some of them lay down and roll around the ground, some of them abrade their claw, some animal still has a little dysphoria, but the intended to kill is disappear, the center forest back to the quiet.

Back to the Luffy's group, they do not relax the first battle is close to him. With a flash, Chopper fall, they are surprises that without any omen, one partner lay down. They see the forest, and want to find the enemy, but the little light hamper them to find the animal that hiding in the shadow. " Stand up, the coward." Sanji face to the forest and want to use the taunt to let them out. "It is useless, only amentia will stand out, we should do something like this." Then Nami fetch out his bar from her leg. Her rotate the bar and begin seems like wait something. " Round and protect me for a minute, why your just stand and do not have consciousness to protect lady?" With her remind, every one close to Nami to wait the finish the prepare.

" Now , it is your time to finish the enemy." Nami talk to every one. We can see there are many bubbles float in front of the sky, and there are many bubbles create and up to the sky from the head of the bar. And when the bubbles full of sky, she put the bar together to become a big bar. She put the bar up to the head for a moment, in the middle part of bar created a black bubble. When it mix to the other bubbles, all of them become dark. " today's weather is thunder." Then the light make the forest bright, and the light fire the tree than under the bubbles. " Nami, you are genius." But a strange thing happend, there is no thing. " May be he run away." after they check the forest, Sanji get conclusion. " oh, no!" Luffy say and suggest " Now let us bring Chopper to the hole to aid them." and caress Chopper with tear " we will revenge ."

But Luffy suddenly find something close to him, he turn back and catch a small and sticky thing. It is a red and emerge a warm gas, Luffy smell and feel then grabbed his neck. " what wrong with you, you are the leader, you can not die this time." Nami shake the Luffy. " I just feel sick because of the small." and Luffy see his hand that full of mucilage. " it is tongue!" " who are you!" Luffy snarl and digit a place he think the monster should be.

Usopp see a place has something strange, like there is a glass. " Hey, look at this place." With he prompt, every one focus on that point. Usopp catch his catapilt and shot that place. With the sound every see something move. " A stealth enemy, how to fight!" Usopp want to cry " Should I die in this small forest? And how to finish my dream to become the king of the sea robber." "hey Usopp, I'm the captain, so I will become the king of the sea robber, if you want, I can give you vice captain." " We will be kill by this stealth monster, use the talk time to think how to fight." Nami can not stand Luffy and Usopp: Luffy approach the life like a game, do not think about cost and benefit, absolutely follow the heart, if he think it is interesting, he will do it right now. And Usopp, a man that alway avoid the problem. But think about the situation from now, I should run to Luffy, he is stronger than Usopp.

" Luffy, close to me , I need you protect." when Nami run to the Luffy, Sanji hug the Nami and at the same time he catch Chopper to run. " What are you doing Sanji, you can not hurl Luffy and Usopp." " Luffy is very strong, I trust that he can kill that monster, and Usopp, with many predicaments, he is still stay with us. I believe his talent can help he alive. So my mission is to help you and Chopper escape and protect, it can help Luffy no worry to fight." " you are credible man that can analysis the situation immediately." " I just think about this kind of thing, but the difficult part this time we can only depend on Luffy, if Zoro is here, that kind of monster can not make us so embarrassment." " En, and how about Zoro, we do not what is he doing now." " Do not worry, he must be active in a part of the island."


End file.
